House of fears
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: People have fears some become reality and some just stay up in your mind this story is just about how Anubis house residents have fears and some become reality and some you just face your fear so read to find out who faced their fears
1. Chapter 1

_**me(krystal loves hoa peddie**__:ok so this is my new story it's about how everybody has fears but some come true and some stay in your mind so read and find out who's fear might become reality. _

**alfie:**krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis

* * *

** no ones pov**

Everyone has a fear and some become reality.

** Patricia's pov**

I have a fear I know what your thinking Patricia Williamson the girl who's fear less and doesn't care about rules and stands up to teachers and anyone. Well I have a fear of feet and love but mostly feet it all started when I was 5 I would love to stay at my aunt pattys house but when she had a miscarriage and her husband left her she started drinking and smoking. And one day she had gotten in a car crash because she had to many drinks so she had lost her foot so then she got a fake foot but she kept her real foot in a jar and one day I got in trouble. Because I had gotten my dress dirty because we had a party and I got it dirty when I was playing with piper so when I got in trouble she made me sit in a corner and hold her real foot that got cut of and had Put in a jar and every time I got in trouble she would make me hold it so after a long time in became my fear so today she died and she had a funeral and of course I had to go so everyone from Anubis house knows her so they went to the only people who cryed Was amber,joy,and piper oh and my mom so when I had to go see her I had a memory of me holding the foot I fainted and I woke up in a bed like in a hospital bed and Eddie was sitting next to my bed with piper he was asleep and piper was walking around the room and then when she noticed I was up she came and ran to me and hugged me and then Eddie woke up and hugged me.

"So what happened what time Is it how long was I out " I asked

"You were out for about 4 hours and it is 2:30 " Eddie said

"So what happen once you saw aunt patty you fainted and Eddie got you before you could touch the ground " piper said

"Umm noting happened I just am not used to seeing people dead " I said but lied

"Well at least your ok but the nurse said that you have to stay here for a day or two too see why you fainted " Eddie said

" Theirs no need for that I just Need to rest that's all so why don't we tell them I'm fine and to let me go home " I said

"Patricia it doesn't work like that " piper said

"Fine but I'm ok I just need to rest " I said

"Well ok we will leave you here to rest and come back later " piper said and hugged me and left

"Ok goodbye Yacker see you later"Eddie said and gave me a quick kiss and was about to leave

"Wait can you stay with me and lay with me" I asked Eddie

"Umm ok sure " Eddie said and walked back and got in the bed with me

" better " Eddie said and then put his arm around my waist

"Way better slime ball "i said and fell asleep

Later that day

**Eddies pov**

So yaker can go home now so once she got home she went to say hi to every one and Trudy made a cake for her and then she went up to her room. And maybe an hour later it was supper time so went to go wake her up and when I went into the room and was asleep and she was holding a teddy bear that I didn't even know she had so of course I got out my phone and took a pics of her. pay back for taking a pic of me before I did my hair and got my uniform on I looked bad that day. But I just thought that I should leave her sleeping so I was about to leave but I heard her say something so I went close to her and she was saying "I don't want to hold the jar with your foot in it" then she woke up screaming "NOO I WON'T HOLD YOU FOOT IN THE JAR" and once I saw her I said

"What's wrong " I asked

"Noting why are you in my room" she said

" oh it's supper time...but you just screamed noo I don't want to hold your foot. So it's not nothing tell me you know you can tell me anything I mean I told you everything about me"

I said

"Ok I have a fear of feet " she said and I started laughing but she punched my arm and it did hurt

"Sorry and why are you afraid of feet "I asked

"Well my aunt patty remember she got in a car crash and then her foot got cut of and she put it in a jar and every time I got in trouble shed make me hold the jar with her real foot in it and that's how I got my fear " she said

"Well now I'm happy you told me your fear " I said and gave her a hug

"Come on its supper time lets eat " I said and pulled her off of her. Bed and walked out to the dinner table

* * *

**me(krystal loves hoa peddie): **so who's fear should I do next and hope you like it bye

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie):**__so thank you randomdizzy and Neddie24Surviver and golferbabe it ment so much and tnx Neddie24surviver for this idea and my laptop and iPod and stuff is getting taken away so I might not post for a little bit but I can sneek in my moms room and write so just to tell you so it's getting taken away for about a month so just to tell you _

**Joy:**krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house if Anubis

* * *

** Joys pov **

I am sometimes confused I mean like I walk by girls and I feel like I like them...but I like boys I mean I still like Fabian well not that much but I can't like girls I'm dating Jerome and I mean when I kiss Jerome I still feel those fireworks but I don't know I think I like boys and girls like maybe I'm bio sexual (do you know what that means it mean that u like boys and girls )no I can't but I am I'm just going to talk to trixe I mean The last time she was fine talking about this with me we are like sisters so I go into her and kts room

" I need to talk about you know" I said

"Ok hold on let me just call of my and eddies date " Patricia said and called Eddie and hung up

"Ok what's wrong " Patricia said

"Well do you think I'm bio sexual " I said

"Its possible do you still like Jerome and girls" she asked

" yes I love Jerome I still get fireworks when we kiss and I like girls just a little bit " I said

"Well there's your answer " she said and smiled

" tnx trixe " I said and gave her a hug

" I think you should at least tell Jerome "Patricia said

"Ok I will " I said

"Here you stay here and ill get him " she said and 5 minutes later she came back with Jerome and she left

"What's wrong " he asked

" I'm... Bio sexual " I said

" and does that mean your breaking up with me" Jerome asked

"No no no I love you I always love u " I said and hugged Him

"Great because I love you Too " he said and kissed me and still lots of fireworks but then the door opened and we backed away

"Sorry ill just get my bag and leave you too have fun but not to much fun this is my room " Patricia said and grabed her purse and left

"Come on we have a date to go too " I said and we left and had a great day together and it was so fun we had dinner and watched a movie

* * *

**me(krystal loves hoa peddie ):**sorry so short i got to go too bed so tnx bye good night

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Me(krystal loves hoa peddie): tnx again Neddie24Survive. for this idea hope you like it lol I took my iPod back so don't tell my mom she doesn't even know and it's short because I Clean my room

Jerome:krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis

* * *

Jerome's pov

Me and poppy are happy because my dad is getting out of jail (pretend that Jerome's dad is still in jail )today and all I can think of is before he went to jail I was 4(ok I don't know how old he was so still pretend )I remember that we played ball and we went fishing and then one day in the morning we were ment to go hunting I got out of bed and ran to my mom and dads room and my mom was crying and I asked what happen and she said that my dad left me and my mom and baby poppy so that's when I gave up on my dad and today I know why he left and I'm happy that I know and I'm happy that joy is coming with me and right now it's time to go the car is here to take us to the jail

"You happy Gerbil to see dad"poopy said

"Yes aren't you" I said

" hey look we're here "joy said and pointed at the jail then we got out of the car and headed inside

"Let me see your bag please miss " the guard asked Joy and poopy

"Ok here you go " Joy said and gave him her bag

"Clear your bag miss" he said and poopy gave him her bag

"Clear so your here to get John Clarke out right " he asked

"Yes were do we go to get him " I asked

"Oh umm take a right then a left then go straight and then then the woman on the right and she will take you to him " he said and we went to the lady

"Ok so he will be out right now did you bring him his normal outfit " she asked

"Yes it's in her bag " I said and joy took out the outfit from her bag

"Ok I'll give it to him just sit right there and he'll be out right now " she said

"Ok great thanks you " poopy said then we sat down and five minutes later he came out

"Hey Jerome and poopy and Joy how are you " he asked And gave us a hug and kissed poppy's forehead

"We're good how've you been dad " I asked

"Great now that I get to see you all " he said and we got in the car and drove back to Anubis house

"So Joy are you and Jerome going out "my dad asked

"Yes we are for about 2-3 weeks"

joy said and then we got out of the car and went into the house and sat down and we had chatted for about an hour but the victor started his ten o clock thing then my dad and poopy left and I kissed joy and said good night and I went to bed with a smile in my face

* * *

Me(krystal loves hoa peddie ): ok bye hope u love it


	4. Update

_Ok hey guys update I will be uploading the next chapter later but I have 2 or 3 story's coming out later this week so watch out for them one will be out later today so watch for them so I will update this story later so bye ! For now and sorry u thought this was a chapter _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie):**__ok tnx again random dizzy so ok me and Neddie24Survive are kinda co writing this story she gives me the idea and I write and I send it to her and if she likes it I post so hope you like it it took me all day _

**Eddie:**krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis

* * *

**Eddie's pov**

My mom just called me its 3 in the morning and my friends from America are texting me like crazy they say they want me to go back but in America I was really popular but it was hard cuz my mom when I was a jr in my old school she had a boyfriend named bill he was horrible that's why I left. He abused me that's my fear for him to come and hurt me. he used to make me do dishes but with hot water that would burn your skin off but my mom would be gone so if I tryed to tell her she would say I'm lying so I just don't try but right now I can't sleep so I'm just going to get a drink of water

In the Kitchen ( still eddies pov)

I got my water I was about to leave but then someone bumps into me and then they fall and they said "hey"

And then I know it was Patricia

"Sorry are you ok" I asked and pulled her off the ground

"No slime ball i just fell down " she snapped

"Sorry why are you up " I asked

"Can't I just get a drink of water. And why are u up " she asked and got a cup and got some water

"Umm noting " I said and I looked around

"Ok I know when u lie so tell me because I got water in my hand and u know what I do when I have some kind of drink in my hand "she said

"Ok my mom asked if I was flying to America to her wedding " I said as we both sat down at the table

"Well isn't that good news " she said

"No it's not I hate the guy he abused me " I mummled the last part

"What he abused you what did he do" she said

"Well he would make me wash the dishes with water that would burn my skin or he would bet me up " I said and then she grabbed my hand

"Aww but if he didn't do that then you won't have ended up here and if you didn't come here I wouldn't have meet you and I wouldn't have loved you " she said and then gave me a quick kiss

"Your right and I love you too " I said and kissed her again.

"Now come on how about I go get my jacket and we go for a walk I will tell joy that I will text her and she can re open the door" she said

"Ok that will help ill go get my jacket too" I said and then we went to go get our jackets

**5 minutes later **

"Ready too go " I asked as Patricia made it down the stairs slowly so she didn't wake up victor

"Yeah I told joy and she said that she is going with us and Jerome is coming so I told Mara and she said ok " she said as she came down and then joy came out and she got Jerome but me and Patricia are ok with it. But then we head out

"Ok we'll be a little but behind u so we can talk " joy said

"Ok " me and Patricia said at the same time and then we held hands for a bit

"This is helping my forget about the wedding " I said

"Good hey we should head back it's 4:45 " Patricia said

"Ok let's go " I said and we left

And headed home

At Anubis house

"Wait where's joy and Jerome " I said as I looked around

"Oh I think we left them" Patricia said and then we heard a knock like a small knock on the door

"Who is it " Patricia said in a small tone

" it's the people you left outside in the cold " I heard joy say and then Patricia opened the door

"Sorry we forgot " I said as joy and Jerome walked in

"It's ok it's just cold " Jerome said In a mad voice

"Well I'm going to bed I'm cold " joy said and gave Jerome a quick kiss and said good night all of us

"Well night Yacker " I said and gave her a kiss

" nights weaselface "she said and went up stairs

And then I went to bed

* * *

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie ): ok hope u like it :)**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie ): ok I didn't write this Neddie24Surviver did so she wrote this and we hope you like it **_

**_Fabians P.o.v _**

I was sitting in the living room with Alfie people don't know this about me but I can see dead people and I'm afraid of what I see. I looked into the corner and I saw a girl her clothes were ripped and she looked like she had been horribly killed.

"Hey Fabian what are you looking at?" I here Alfie ask as I shake my head and turn back to him.

"Nothing Alfie" I say.

I'm afraid of everything I see I'm afraid of all the ghosts I see, I even see Rufus sometimes. I get up of the couch and begin to walk outside when I run into Patricia.

"Hey Fabian are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost." Patricia teases.

"I have quit literally seen ghosts." I say as Patricia looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Quit fooling Fabian."

"I'm not I see dead people Patricia." I say as Patricia's mouth drops open in shock.

I push past her to go outside but Patricia grabs my arm.

"Fabian, I'm sorry for teasing you about seeing dead people if you need someone to talk to you can always come to me." Patricia says as I smile warmly at her.

"Thank you Patricia." I say.

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie): we hope you liked it give a round of applauds for Neddie24Surviver**

**everybody: *claps for Neddie24Surviver ***

**R&R **


End file.
